Complicated Mind
by nattfrei
Summary: Bukan fanfict berat, hanya percakapan masalah percintaan khas anak milenial.


_Ini murni hanya karya yang tak begitu "wah". Setidaknya cukup bagiku untuk membiarkan orang lain membacanya. Tentu saja karakternya bukan milikku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggambar heheh. Selamat membaca. Ups, tadi erroa yah? Maaf._

Tidak ada yang percaya ramalan, setidak-tidaknya bagi mereka yang berpikiran realistis. Di era digital ini sangatlah tidak etis jika mengaitkan hal-hal di luar nalar sebagai tuntunan kehidupan, kuno. Apalagi jika isi ramalannya buruk, pastinya akan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah, lain halnya jika ramalan berisi hal baik, barangkali bisa dipertimbangkan.

Orang-orang di Indonesia, khususnya yang masih masih menjunjung tinggi nilai adat, ramalan bukan hal yang tabu. Ramalan dipercaya tanpa dipertanyakan, seperti agama yang kebenarannya bersifat absolut.

"Kau sendiri percaya?"

"Aku berusaha tak mempercayainya tapi hingga kini kepikiran juga."

"Jangan _bucin_, Ying."

"Huh… andai rasa itu bisa kukendalikan, aku mungkin tak uring-uringan."

Menurut hukum fisika, tekanan berbanding lurus dengan gaya. Sama seperti cinta, semakin tinggi harapan semakin tinggi pula tingkat kekecewaan. Terkadang Tuhan begitu tidak adil, mengapa Dia menciptakan wanita dengan sifat setia berlebihan sedangkan pria dianugerahkan sifat petualang yang statis. Mengapa pria saja yang terlihat mudah mendekati dan menjalin hubungan dengan banyak wanita?

"Tidak semua begitu, kan?"

"Benar, Yaya. Tapi aku benci dengan fakta Halilintar memiliki sifat itu dalam dirinya."

"Tuhan itu Maha Asyik, Ying. Adil-Nya dan adil manusia biasa begitu jauh bedanya."

"Menurutku, dengan data-data yang kukumpulkan dalam 20 tahun masa hidup, Tuhan membikin suatu sistem ketidak-adilan yang diperhalus."

"Hush."

Saat mencintai seseorang disarankan untuk tidak terlalu cinta, begitu pula saat membenci. Kepercayaan adalah hal yang utama dalam sebuah hubungan serius, demi menghindari kejadian yang _neko-neko, _begitu yang suku bangsa Jawa biasa katakan. Tapi seringkali hal itu dipermainkan, layaknya anak kecil yang tak peduli rusaknya sebuah gundam milik pamannya.

"Halilintar bilang padaku kalau ia takkan lagi mencari teman sua perempuan di dunia maya. Kenyataannya? Pembohong yang ulung!"

"Bukankah kau terlalu posesif?"

"Masalahnya, Yaya… Halilintar itu tipe yang mudah nyaman dengan perempuan yang menyenangkan diajak bicara. Dia seorang pujangga, akan mudah baginya menaklukan hati perempuan dengan kata-katanya yang membunuh."

"Sebegitunya?"

"Iya, se-be-gi-tu-nya."

Drama percintaan orang lain terkadang seru untuk disimak dan diketahui detilnya, namun tak ada yang mengharapkan drama berat hadir dalam tiap hubungan, termasuk kau yang membaca ini. Lain halnya jika kau masih sendiri.

_Sukma tengah dirajam_  
_Batin kian tertekan_

_Layung yang temaram_  
_Serupa jiwa yang mengejan_

_Kini siapa yang bisa dipercaya?_  
_Siapa yang patut diikuti?!_  
_Pada raga mana roh ini mesti digantungi…_  
_Pada pintu kepercayaan mana tangan ini perlu terbuka…?_

"Kau yang membuat puisi itu, Ying?"

"Siapa lagi, Yaya? Aku mulai tak bisa berpikir jernih."

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Rasanya aku ingin menikah dengan Halilintar secepatnya. Apa aku harus hamil duluan agar orangtuaku mengizinkan menikah sebelum lulus kuliah?"

"Jangan sampai khilaf, Ying. Semua orangtua ingin anaknya menikah secara baik bukan dengan terpaksa."

"Huh… bagaimana caranya mematahkan ramalan dimana bukan Halilintar berjodoh denganku selain menikah sekarang? Stres dan kacau saat ini."

"Ying, yakinlah! Seperti halnya Dilan meramal Milea, ramalanmu tentang Halilintar takkan terjadi."

"Aku ingin percaya itu."

"Ayo, kutraktir nasi kucing dan kopi di angkringan itu"

"Kau memang sahabatku, Yaya."

_Author section._

_Hahaha, hi. Setelah sekian tahun tak bersua di fandom ini, hari ini ku tulis dan ku unggah dengan cepat secercah ide dari hasil keruwetan otak membaca buku Filsafat Ilmu: Sebuah Pengantar Populer karya Jujun S. Suriasumantri. Maaf kalau Halilintar digambarkan jelek di karya ini, hahaha. Aku cuma mau Halilintar yang cool itu dirombak agak beda pribadinya, hanya untuk memberi bumbu segar kok hehehe. Maaf juga jika ada kalimat yang membuat hati tak nyaman dan juga bertentangan dengan keyakinan kalian._

_Mungkin itu saja salam dariku. Sampai ketemu lagi. Kapan-kapan! Hehehe._


End file.
